


Kimoto and Kingsmen's Family

by NightmareJasmine, RichardLyex



Series: Making a Family [1]
Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: A mix of Artie and Ruth/Ruthra in her, Ash is the biggest lovable dork, Ava as a reckless little she-devil with a hearth of gold, But still a very loving father, Domestic Fluff, Everyone is adorbs, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Marcus as a dork of a Father, Marshall as an adorbs Cineman Roll, One Big Happy Family, Vivi as a great mother, Which makes her super adorbs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareJasmine/pseuds/NightmareJasmine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardLyex/pseuds/RichardLyex
Summary: Basically a loving famiy with peculiar kids that make their lives for the better and the worse.(Takes a bit after That's Life.)





	Kimoto and Kingsmen's Family

"Watcha doing, champ?"

Marcus patted his son's head lovingly, he'd seen him sucked inside a book, as usual, but this time he's been way more intense with this one than usual.

"Just reading."

Marshall shily looked between his dad and the book, unsure what to say to dodge the situation, he tried to casually roll with it just like his dad and ma tried to teach him, without any success.

"Just reading, huh?"

He took a chair right next to him, he sat down calmly as he wrapped a hand around his son's shoulders, he knew whenever he acted like this, something was eating him inside, and most of the time the reasons were quite silly, he thought it made sense since he was still very young.

"Mhm."

He shifted akwardly in a better position, he leaned a bit against his father's grasp, making a huge mistake. He hated lying or keep things from him, but he would never understand, it wasn't his grief to deal with, he had enough to worry about anyways... like his pest of a sister.

"And what are you reading?"

His tone shifted very lightly, so lightly in fact that most normal people wouldn't even notice, he and the rest of the family though, knew him too well, it may be because it runs in their blood and ma because... well because she lived with him for a long time.

"Nothing interesting."

And like that, he was caught in the web, so much caught in it in fact, that perhaps staying silent was even less allarming that something seriously bothered him. Really he should start to learn into lying better like one of his uncles can, he made an entire living just by that.

"I'm all ears, Marshall. I don't mind hearing about it."

"It's... a book..."

He shifted even more further away from him and further inside the book, now he really didn't have that much of a choice but to tell him, and by taking a glance from his knowing and all-seeing eyes, he truly had no choice anymore. So with a frustrated sigh, he finally leaned back normally in the chair and mumbled out an answer.

"It's... about hair."

His father, as expected, got more confused than worried, 

"Hair?"

"Natural Hair. I've been... checking."

After a small pause, he got the strength to continue as his father listened him in complete silence.

"There's like... Brown, Blonde and rarilly Red hair as natural. Haven't found anything about Cyan hair..."

He started to lightly shake in his chair, Marcus kept a close grip around him to comfort. What nearly sinked his heart, is seeing his son's face nearly at the blink of crying.

"Dad... i'm a freak aren't i? I'm weak, everytime i get angry somebody ends up hurt... and now i don't even look normal enough-"

Marcus instantly hugged him the moment his tears broke out, he held him close to his chest, not really minding that he was wetting his shirt. Marshall silently cried as his father gently patted him silently, and he just waited, and waited... until his tears were no more.

"Marshall there is nothing wrong from being different, alright? You have a gift, you have a loving sister... and you even have that kid, Ash who supports you, right?"

Trembling, he hoarsely answered back,

"Y-Y-Yeah... B-But what if in school everyone will see me as... as a freak?"

And then, his dad warmly smiled at him, he heard stories from his friend Ash that a long time ago, he was super scary, Ruth would never admit it but he was worryingly always aggressive and pissed, as if the whole world was always against him, but Marshall couldn't see that as a possibility, his dad was way too cool to be like that, right?... Right?

"They won't. Believe me. This school is suited for this, there were a lot of kids who graduated and had a good time, y'know? Kids more or less just like you."

"Y-Yeah?"

"Yup."

If Duet had any redeeming qualities for being a passive observer, is that at least THIS Duet was actually doing something good for a change, the library as a school itself... it would be the perfect place for Marshall... and possibly the biggest bore for Ava. But who knows, she might find something or someone to spend her time with and have fun.

"Now come on, champ! Ava and Ash are waiting just for you. Be good and have fun in your first day, you hear?"

Breaking from his usual shiness, he picked up his glasses and made a wide hopeful smile to him, one that melted Marcus' hearth.

"You can count on me!"

And with that, he ran out and joined the rest, as for Marcus, he put back the book to the right bookshelf and shortly joined with the kids and his lovely Blueberry.


End file.
